BaD GuYs TaLkShOw!
by PandaKriwilz
Summary: Talkshow beneran untuk pertama kalinya...tamu kali ini, Sasori the Red Sand. Ada juga duel shiritori game sambung kata antara 2 makhluk ajaib dari Bleach dan Naruto, Aaroniero dan Zetsu! Siapakah pemenangnya? Anyway, dozo!
1. Chapter 1

**Muhehehehe...ntah kesamber kilat dari mana tau-tau dapet ide bikin talkshow beginian...Talkshow para penjahat di Bleach & Naruto. Ada sedikit tokoh Black Cat dan mungkin suatu saat nanti kumasukin tokoh Shonen Jump lain. Sempet bingung mau masukin kategori mana...tapi, karena fanfic Bleach dikit banget, ya udah gue masukin aja ke situ!! (Si author berambisius buat banyakin fanfic Bleach B.Indonesia...)**

**Host ato MC-nya gue sendiri, sebagai PandaKriwilz...terserah lu pada mau nimpuk gue apa kagak...**

**Ya udah, selamat membaca nih talkshow en jangan lupa REVIEEWWW!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite-sensei; Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei; kalau fanfic ini punya sayah!!**

**BAD GUYS TALKSHOW!!**

**Part 1**

**PandaKriwilz (PK):** "Wokeh! Good Evening! Selamat malam!! Konbanwa!! Tepuk tangan yang meriah dong, jeng!"

**Penonton:**

a) "Yeah!!"

b) "BUUUUU!!"

c) "Hoek!! Ohok!! OHOK!!"

d) "Woi! Karung beras!! Minggir dari situ!! Ngalangin pemandangan taok!!"

e) (ngelempar sandal, sepatu, kompor, kursi, batu bata, meja, penggorengan, dll, dsb, dst…)

**PK: **"Woi!! Jangan ngelempar barang-barang aneh!! Mana udah rongsokan semua!! Kalo ngelempar barang yang bagusan dikit dong!! Paling nggak bisa gue loak ntar…" (sambil mungutin beberapa barang-barang yang agak 'bermutu')

**Penonton:** (ngelempar kembang api, minyak tanah, korek api, batu intan (nih batu keras banget!))

a) "Muhehehehe…"

b) "Tawuran!! Tawuran!!" (weks; nyasar ya mas? Ini bukan kampus…)

c) "ELOE MAU YANG BERMUTU?? NIH, GUE KASIH KOMPOR GRATIS PERTAMINA!! EFEK LEDAKANNYA MANTEP EUY!!"

d) "Woi!! Karung beras!! Diem lu di situ!! Kagak kena-kena nih dari tadi gue ngelempar sandal!!"

e) (ngelempar pisau, garpu, sendok, sepatu (classic), bangku studio, selebaran acara yang digumpel-gumpel…)

**PK:** "Duh! Gue salah ngundang tamu!! Kayaknya nih orang preman tanah abang dech! BODYGUARDS!!"

**Train: **"Wokeh boss!!"

**Sven: **(nembak pukat harimau dari kopernya ke penonton yang sarap)

**PK: **"MUHAHAHAHA!! Eloe-eloe pada kagak bakalan bisa ngelempar barang bekas lagi! Gue udah nyewa sweeper hebat dari Black Cat, Train Heartnet dan Sven Volfield!!"

**Sven:** "Mbak, jangan lupa ya. Tiap kali Mbak ditolongin bayar kami ekstra 75 dollar amrik…"

**PK: **"Dasar sweeper matre!!"

**Train: **"Jangan lupa!! Gue minta susu Ultra Milk Full Cream 10 kardus sebagai upah ya!!"

**PK: **"Mangnya gue babu lo!! Ntu juga perut apa gentong sih?!"

XOXOXOXOX

**PK: **"Okay!! Hari ini, dalam acara Bad Guys Talkshow yang pertama di Indonesia, disiarkan langsung dari studio 13 "Lebay TV", gue, Panda Kriwilz sebagai MC akan mewawancarai para penjahat dari 2 anime popular yang manganya diterbitkan di Shonen Jump yaitu…

BLEACH DAN NARUTO!!

Langsung sambut aja, ESPADA DAN AKATSUKI!!"

**Penonton:**

a) Yeah! Cool Dude!!

b) BUUUUU!!

c) Fucking Itachi! TEGANYA KAMU SAMA SASUKE-KUN!!" _(_**PK: **_weks, ada fans sasuke! Mampus aja kalu Itachi ngejek-ngejekin Sasuke! Bisa-bisa gue yang kena getahnya!!)_

d) Fucking Ulquiorra! TEGANYA ELU NGEBUNUH ICHIGO!!" (**PK: **wahai fans Ichigo yang imut bin amit…Dasar kejam!! (ketinggalan jaman) Ichigo ntuh masih hidup dari tusukan Ulquiorra & sekarang mau ngebales dendem sama Ulqui!! Waks!! Gue ngucapin spoiler!!)

e) (Throw sandals, shoes, frying pans, brick, chairs….)

**BG Music: After Dark-Asian KungFu Generation (Bleach)**

**Aizen:** "Ada apa ini, Gin?"

**Gin: **"Auk, ah! Tapi, kayaknya ini acara jumpa fans deh!! Ntu ada penonton yang bawa spanduk! Ada nama gue lagi di spanduknya!! Tulisannya…"Mampus aja loe, Gin!" "Jauh-jauh dari Rangiku-san!" "Dasar Jigoku Shounen"…ARRRGGHH!! Gue shinsou dan kusatein lu yang nulis gituan!!"

**Tousen:** "Control yourself, Dude…," (**PK: **_Weks! Si Tousen kok pake logat orang negro?!)_

**PK:** "Btw, gue lupa ngasih tahu!! Selain Espada ada Aizen cs. juga!! Nah, ini baru Espada!!"

**Barragan:** "Tch. Acara sial buatan bocah-bocah tengik…"

**Stark:** (jalan sambil tidur) "Zzz…zzz…grok…grauk…nyam!!" (**PK:** Buset…nih orang tidur apa jalan apa makan nih?)

**Halibel:** "………"

**Nel Tu:** "Halibel-tchan…ini tempat apa tih?"

**Ulquiorra:** "Sampah…"

**Nnoitra:** "What the fuck is going on?!"

**Grimmjow:** "What the fuck is going on?!"

**PK:** "BAHASA LU DUA SOPAN BANGET YEH!!"

**Luppi:** "Aaawwngg… jangan-jangan ini Oprah Winfrey Show?!"

**PK: **"Bukan. Ini ancol...ya nggaklah!! Ini acara badguys talkshow!!"

**Luppi:** "Gak mutu, Beng..."

**PK:** "Diem lu! Ntar gue mutilasi dan gue jadiin takoyaki lu!"

**Zommari:** "Sialan tuh Panda! Lagi enak-enakan yoga buat diet…eh, maksudku meditasi!!"

**Szayel Apporo:** "Gue pengen bedah ntu Panda. Penasaran, sama isi otaknya…kayaknya setara IQ ikan mas deh...(IQ ikan mas denger-denger seh 5...)"

**Aaroniero suara berat (Aaroniero B):** "Apa yang…"

**Aaroniero suara tinggi (Aaroniero T):** "SEDANG TERJADI?!"

**Yammy:** "Gue mau ngemil coki-coki…" (**PK:** Gak nyambung amat yeh!!)

**Wonderweiss:** "Auu…auu…" (**PK:** Autis maksud lo?)

**PK:** "Dan, sekarang, sambutlah, AKATSUKI!!"

**Pein:** "Sial!! Ketipu kita!! Kita kejebak di talkshow konyol bin ancur ini!!"

**Konan:** "Aturan gue robek-robek dan gue jadiin origami aja ntu undangan…"

**Itachi:** "…………" (**PK:** Weee…Itachi stay-calm tuh, aslinya pasti udah trauma kali tuh ngeliat panda obesitas…)

**Kisame:** "Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Aturan gue undang temen-temen laut gue kali ya?! Ntu panda bulet kayaknya enak dijadiin santapan…"

**Zetsu putih (Zetsu P):** "Wets!! Tunggu dulu Kisame!!"

**Zetsu item (Zetsu I):** "Peran gue tuh kalau urusan makan memakan!!"

**Tobi:** "Deidara-senpai!! Deidara-senpai!! Ini tempat keren deh!! Liat tuh!! Lampunya kerlap-kerlip!! Lucu ya?"

**Deidara:** "Tutup mulutmu, Tobi!! Hmmm!! Tapi, ini tempat lumayan juga buat gue ledakin!! Hmmm!!"

**Sasori:** "Gue jadiin ntu panda koleksi gue aja ya? Bulet-bulet abis itu bulunya lebat sih… lumayan! Di rumah gue udah kebanyakan boneka kayu"

**Hidan:** "Ntu Panda mengacaukan meditasi gue!! Dewa Jashin akan memutilasi dia!! Membakar potongan tubuhnya ampe jadi abu, dan menghanyutkan abunya ke kali Ciliwung biar terkontaminasi sama "lele kuning" sungai keramat Jakarta!! Yeah!! GO, GO, DJ!!"

**Kakuzu:** "Jangan gila dong! Elu mau jadi Ryan kedua?"

**PK:** "Dan gue, Panda Host sebagai MC atau Host acara talkshow ini!!"

**Penonton:**

a) "Yeah!!"

b) "BUUUUU!!"

c) "Hoek!! Ohok!! OHOK!!"

d) "Woi! Karung beras!! Minggir dari situ!! Ngalangin pemandangan taok!!"

e) (ngelempar sandal, sepatu, kompor, kursi, batu bata, meja, penggorengan, dll, dsb, dst…)

**Sasuke:** "Tunggu dulu!!"

**PK:** "Ngepe?"

**Sasuke:** "Akatsuki udah jadul di Naruto!! Sekarang, gue musuh utamanya!!"

**Suigetsu:** "Setuju banget sama loe, Sas! Eh, Panda! Masukin kita nggak ato gue cabik-cabik pake pedang Zanget... maksudku salah satu pedang keramat 7 Shinobi Kirigakure..."

**Karin:** "Sasuke-kun selalu benar!!"

**Jugo:** "Ih…ada kupu-kupu terbang lutu ya…" (**PK:** gak nyambung, mas…)

**Kabuto:** "Jangan ngelupain gue!! Gue masih hidup tauk!!"

**Orochimaru:** "Gue juga!!"

**PK:** "Hush! Hush! Pegi! Pegi!! Enyah lo Ular Sawah!! Eloe udah mati! Dead! Shine! Mort! Ape lagi ya? Ah, pokoke balik ke neraka lu, dasar ular sial!! Klo kabuto masih boleh ngikut…secara ia masih hidup..."

**Orochimaru:** "Tapi…bukannya, Luppi dari Espada juga udah mati?!"

**PK:** "Semua penonton kagak mau eloe datang!! Kalo Luppi beda!! Lumayan banyak juga sesama banci dan bencong yang request dia!! Bisa gawat kalo gue tolak request mereka!! Bisa-bisa gue dihajar pake jurus mau mereka! Sono! Balik ke liang kuburmu!!"

**Luppi:** "Aaawwngg…tenkyu Panda Kriwilz-chan!"

**PK:** "Mampus gue!! Luppi mulai-mulai nih, bencong mode-nya korslet sehingga melebihi ON!! Gak cowok gak cewek diembat semuanya!! GAWAATTT!! TRAIN!! SVEN!! GIMME A HAND!!"

**Sven:** "Sori, Bung! Eloe belon bayar yang tadi itu! Kan eloe janji bayar tunai setiap pertolongan!!"

**Train:** "Eww…Sori, Pan! Gue ogah ngasih tangan gue ke eloe!! Eloe kagak tahu sakit banget motong tangan sendiri? Gue udah ngerasain sekali motong tangan sendiri pas ngelawan Creed!! Dasar orang tak berpengalaman!!"

**PK:** "Bukan tangan dalam arti itu maksudnya!! Aduukkkhhh…"

**Luppi:** "Kenapa Panda Kriwilz-kun??"

**PK:** "HIIIJJJ…!! HUSH!! ENYAH LOE LUPPI!! BALIK SONO KE BIKINI BOTTOM!! KE TENTACLE ACRES TEPATNYA!! BERKAWANLAH SONO DENGAN SQUIDWARD!! DASAR CUMI-CUMI GAK JELAS!!"

**Luppi:** "Panda Kriwilz…kok kamu jahat banget sama aku…IM'MA TEAR THAT FUCKING LITTLE PUNY HEAD OF YOURS OFF FROM YOUR BODY!! KUBIRE!! TREPADORA!!"

**PK: "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**--OFF AIR—**

**Because the host is now being hospitalized, the talk show ends here. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Penonton:**

a) YEEEAAAAHHHH!!

b) HIP!! HIP!! HOREEEE!! HIP HIP HORE!!"

c) YAAA--HAAA--!!

d) God, I love you!! Really do…

e) (Ngelempar kembang api, confetti, balon, & bakar kambing)

--

**Whew, selesai chapter pertama nih talkshow ga' jelas...**

**Karena saya sering mati ide di tengah jalan...para pembaca fanfic sekalian, TOLONG DI-REVIEW!! Silakan memberi kritik dan saran ato pertanyaan-pertanyaan ancur untuk diajukan ke para penjahat-penjahat yang imut-imut bin amit-amit itu. Apabila ntu pertanyaan bikin ntu penjahat benar-benar tertekan, depresi, dll., akan kumasukin di chapter talkshow berikutnya!!**

**Yuk...Dadah...Babay... (niruin logat pembawa acara Incer Investigasi di Prime Time...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ke 2!! Sori nongolnya lama! Rencananya pengen munculin setiap chapternya seminggu sekali…tapi, apa daya…internet gue matiii!! Sialaaann!! Internet punya gue yang limited 50 jam sebulan seh! Padahal gue mah, paling nggak internetan kudu 3 jam lebih tiap hari!! Ah…acara bacot-bacotan dari author disudahi dulu yeh…anyway, by the way, mau shopping di optic Melawai, naik busway, ketabrak subway…REVIEEEEWWWW PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite- sensei, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, kalau fanfic ini punya sayah, Panda Kriwilz! (gak pake embel2 sensei)**

**BAD GUYS TALKSHOW!!**

**Part 2**

**PK: **"Maaf atas sedikit (sedikit?? Buanyak kale!!) gangguan pada minggu lalu ato bulan lalu, para pemirsa…" (diperban hingga mirip mumi)

**Penonton:**

a) "Ga pa-pa…ga' usah dipikirin…"

b) "Lebih baik elu balik aja ke rumah sakit…"

c) "Hoek!! Ohok!! Ohok!!"

d) "Ya Tuhan!! Kejamnya engkau!! Kenapa kamu membuat dia muncul lage?!"

e) (ngelempar sandal, sepatu, kompor, kursi, batu bata, meja, penggorengan, dll, dsb, dst…)

**PK: **"Terserah lu-lu pada deh mau ngelemparin gue apaan! Gue udah pasrah!"

**Penonton: **(ngelempar kembang api, minyak tanah, korek api, batu intan (nih batu keras banget!))

a) "Muhehehehe…chance!!"

b) "Tawuran!! Tawuran!!" (weks; nyasar ya mas? Ini bukan gedung DPR…)

c) "ELOE BENERAN MAU MATI NEH?? MILIH GAYA APA LUH?! MATI KEBAKAR API MA BENSIN ATO MATI KETIMPUK BATU?!"

d) "Woi!! Karung beras!! Agak ke kiri dikit!! BAGUS!! KENA!!"

e) (ngelempar pisau, garpu, sendok, sepatu (classic), bangku studio, selebaran acara yang digumpel-gumpel…)

**PK: **"Hiks…orang-orang jaman sekarang…hiks, gak peduli sama sesama…hiks…"

**Sven: **"Gue paham pikiran ntu orang-orang…secara lu ntuh panda, mereka manusia, makanya mereka kaga' peduli…"

**PK: **"Togenya!! Togenya!! Eh, salah…teganya!! Teganya!! Teganya dirimu padaku!! Ooooo… Panda ntuh hewan yang dilindungi oleh WWF!! Bahkan dijadiin logonya!! Tetap kudu dijaga, dirawat, & dilestarikan!!"

**Train: **"Sumpe bo…suaramu sumbang!! Udah! Lagian yang dilindungi WWF ntu Panda "Normal" bukan Panda Kriwilz…"

**PK: **"Gue udah nyewa lu mahal-mahal kok malah ngedukung mereka seh!!"

**Sven: **"Secara lu belum bayar ga…"

**PK: **"Gue udah bayar!! Nih kwitansinya!!"

**Sven: **"Ouuhhh…hehe…" (nyengir kuda)

**PK: **"Okay, kita mulai saja…inilah Espada dan Akatsuki…"

**Aizen: **"AIZEN CS. JUGA!!"

**PK: **"Yeah, yeah… Aizen Cs. juga deh…"

**Sasuke: **"FALCON JUGA!!" (Eh, btw…tim baru Sasuke namanya apa sih? Soalnya gw baca di berbagai sumber ada yang bilang Eagle/Hawk/Falcon. Yang bener mana yach? Gue pake falcon soalnya menurutku paling keren…)

**PK: **"Yeah…yeah…Falcon ato Eagle ato Hawk juga dech…"

**Kabuto: **"Gue juga!!"

**PK: **"Iya deh…elu juga, Kabuto…"

**Orochimaru: **"Jangan lupain gue, Panda sial!! Gue telen lu bulet2 entar!!"

**PK: **"Shooo!! Shooo!! Enyah kau!! BODYGUARDS!!"

**Train: **"Oke, boss!" (nembak Orochimaru pake Hades)

**Sven:** "Jangan lupa bayar kami!!" (bakar Orochimaru pake fire-gun di dalam suitcase-nya)

**Eve:** "………………" (motong-motong Orochimaru pake Nano Cutter)

**PK:** "Dan sate uler sawah saos mentega siap dihidangkan!!"

**Sven:** "Tunggu dulu!! KAMU JUGA NGAJAK EVE JADI BODYGUARD?!"

**PK:** "Yup. Kaga' lihat tadi? Belon-belon gue kembali ditimpukin batu!! Makanya…biar gue lebih aman, gue kudu nambah bodyguard…"

**Sven:** "Brengsek…"

**Eve:** "Tidak apa-apa, Sven…Aku melakukannya dengan kemauanku sendiri… Selain itu, ia janji mau bayar aku juga…Lihat! Ia bahkan membelikanku boneka Barbie…agak aneh sih, tapi lucu juga…"

**Sven:** "Oh…Eve…, akhirnya bisa feminin juga kamu…hiks, hiks…"

**Train:** "Oalah! 'Insting Ayah' Papa Sven keluar juga…"

**Sven: **"Train!! Ka…"

**PK:** "SEJAK KAPAN INI JADI AJANG TOKOH-TOKOH BLACK CAT BUAT UNJUK GIGI YACH?!"

**Train:** "Sejak 30 detik yang lalu…"

**PK:** "ARGGGGHHHH!! HOKEH!! Langsung aja!! Inilah Espada, Akatsuki, Aizen cs., dan Falcon!!"

**BG Music: Everybody Stand-Up (Naruto)**

**Penonton:**

a) Yeah! Cool Dude!!

b) BUUUUU!!

c) F#cking Itachi! TEGANYA KAMU SAMA SASUKE-KUN!!" _(_**PK: **_weks, ada fans sasuke! Mampus aja kalu Itachi ngejek-ngejekin Sasuke! Bisa-bisa gue yang kena getahnya!!)_

d) F#cking Ulquiorra! TEGANYA ELU NGEBUNUH ICHIGO!!" (**PK: **wahai fans Ichigo yang imut bin amit…Dasar kejam!! (ketinggalan jaman) Ichigo ntuh masih hidup dari tusukan Ulquiorra & sekarang mau ngebales dendem sama Ulqui!! Waks!! Gue ngucapin spoiler!!)

e) (Throw sandals, shoes, frying pans, brick, chairs….)

**PK:** "Karena bener-bener bikin capek buat perkenalan lagi, udah kita skip yah…to the point, cing!"

**Semua (kecuali beberapa orang tertentu macem Itachi, Ulquiorra, Tousen, dan sejenisnya):** "WHAT THE?!"

**PK:** "Biar kutanya anggota Akatsuki dulu…, yang pertama Sasori!!"

**Sasori:** "Oi! Sebenarnya ada apaan sih?!" (telmi choy…)

**PK:** "Kamu memiliki jurus yang super duper keren abies, man!! Padahal eloe cuma make boneka!!"

**Sasori:** "Oh, thanks…"

**PK:** "Dengar-dengar kamu udah punya 500 boneka yach? Kamu sangat suka boneka ya?"

**Sasori:** "Tentu."

**PK:** "Btw, Sasori…si Eve butuh temen main Barbie tuh…elu temenin gih…elu juga suka ngoleksi Barbie juga kan?"

**Sasori:** "ARE YOU NUTS?!" (ciee…Sasori sok Inggris neh…)

**PK:** "I'M NOT NUTS!! I'M BEAN!!"

**Sasori:** "STRESS GUE NGOMONG AMA ELOE!!"

**Sementara itu, berkilo-kilo meter dari panggung…bercanda deng…Cuma 5 m dari panggung doang kok…**

**Sven: **"Eve…tunggu dulu…"

**Eve: **"Ada apa Sven?"

**Sven: **"Panda tolol itu ngasih mainan bekas yang kalo dijual di pasar loak, goceng juga kebeli!! Lihat aja neh! Masa matanya cuman satu! Rambutnya pitak! Kaki…KAKI MA TANGAN KEBALIK LAGI POSISINYA!!"

**Eve: **"Trus?" (buset… Eve tenang banget yeh…)

**Sven: **"Kok malah cengo, Eve…minta tolong Kak Sasori buat dibetulin aja!"

**Eve: **"Sasori-niichan! Bisa tolong betulin, nggak?"

**Sasori: **"Oh, yeah boleh…tapi ntar pinjem Barbienya ya…"

**PK:** "Yaelah…ternyata…- -;"

**PK: **"Oke! Kita tinggalin dulu Sasori-NEECHAN maen BARBIE sama Eve…ada salah seorang dari penonton, code geass…eh, code name "Iseng" yang request ada duel 'Shiritori' antara Aaroniero dan Zetsu!!"

**Aaroniero Suara Berat (Aaroniero B): **"Oke…"

**Aaroniero Suara Tinggi (Aaroniero T): **"…lah!"

**Zetsu Putih (Zetsu P): **"Terserah…"

**Zetsu Item (Zetsu I): **"…lo lah…"

**PK: **"Ini permainan nyambung suku kata terakhir, udah tahu kan?! Kayak 'apel' trus jadi 'pelajaran' trus jadi 'rantai' dan seterusnya…tapi, KALI INI CUMA TENTANG TOKOH-TOKOH BLEACH DAN NARUTO DOANG YA!! Waktu ngejawab juga cuma 10 detik! Oke, saudara Aaroniero suara berat…silahkan dimulai!"

**Aaroniero B: **"Kankuro**u**!"

**Aaroniero T: **"**U**nohana Re**tsu**!"

**Zetsu P: **"**Tsu**kabishi Tessa**i**!"

**Zetsu I: **"**I**shida Uryu**u**!"

**Aaroniero B: **"**U**zumaki Naru**to**!"

**Aaroniero T: **"……………"

**PK: **"Waktunya jalan oi! Buruan jawaban lo apaan!"

**Aaroniero T: **"……………"

**PK: **"Okay…tuwagapatmanamjupanlanluh!"

**Train: **"Cepet banget!!"

**PK: **"GAME OVER! Pemenangnya Zetsu!!

**Semua penonton: **"Iye…iye…whatever…to the point lah…"

**PK:** "Nah! Sebelon ngasih nih tropi ke Zetsu…" (ngangkat tropi dengan patung Panda Kriwilz lagi berpose 'Pahlawan Bertopeng' segede 1 meter)

**Zetsu P: **"Gak…"

**Zetsu I: **"…butuh!"

**PK: **"Aku mau nanya ke Aaroniero suara tinggi…kenapa kamu nggak menjawab tadi?! Kan gampang banget! Belakangnya 'To' coba! Bisa Tobi atau semacamnya kan?!"

**Aaroniero T: **"Hah?! Bukannya tadi kamu bilang cuma tokoh-tokoh Bleach sama Naruto  doang kan?!"

**PK: **"Iye…gue emang bilang gitu…tapi, maksud gue…tokoh-tokoh dari ANIME NARUTO DAN ANIME BLEACH!! Lu ini kalo ga tolol pasti guoblok!!"

**Aaroniero T: **"Hiks…jahat…" (pasang tampang memelas dan suara diimutin)

**Aaroniero B: **(diem-diem pasang tampang pengen muntah dengerin adiknya memelas)

**PK: **"Oi…oi…paling nggak lu kan bisa bilang nama-nama dari Bleach kayak Tousen Kaname!"

**Tousen:** "Aaroniero Arruruerie…, beraninya kagak remember me…, TRAITOR!!" (tetep pake logat negro+CinLau+Indonesia)

**PK: **"Sekarang lu berdua kalah!!"

**Aaroniero B: **"Gue emang mengakui kalau adik gue tolol! Tapi, gak bisa gitu dong! Masa gue ikutan didiskualifikasi!!"

**Aaroniero T: **"Kakak…kakak kok ngomong begitu sih…ntar bilangin mamah loh!"

**PK: **"Cukup! (tiba-tiba pake suara bijak kayak Albus Dumbledore) Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tropi ini ke Ze…"

**Eve: **"PandaKriwilz-san…kayaknya kamu kudu nengok ke sana deh…"

**PK: **(nengok ke belakang dan ngelihat Tousen ngeluarin zanpakutounya & Aaroniero ngeluarin tangan guritanya)

**Tousen:** "BANKAI!! SUZUMUSHI TSUISHIKI!! ENMAKOROOGI!!"

**Aaroniero B&T**: "KUITSUKUSE! GLOTONERIA!"

**Aaroniero Kaien Vers.:** "SUITENSAKAMAKE! NEJIBANA!"

**PK:** "Bodyguards!! Tolongin gueh!!"

**Sven :** "Karena lu ngasih boneka bikinan China gocengan ke Eve, yang mungkin mengandung melamin dan semacemnya…(emangnya boneka dikasih melamin juga ya?) GAK BAKALAN GUE TOLONGIN!!"

**Eve :** "………"

**Train :** "Ih…kok gelap yah…udah malem ya? Studionya udah tutup?" (masuk ke Bankai-nya Tousen)

**Zetsu P&I:** (ikut-ikutan main Barbie sama Sasori…loch?!)

**PK:** "NUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**--OFF AIR--**

**Because the host is now being hospitalized, the talk show ends here.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Penonton:**

a) YEEEAAAAHHHH!!

b) HIP!! HIP!! HOREEEE!! HIP HIP HORE!!"

c) YAAA--HAAA--!!

d) God, I love you!! Really do…

e) (Ngelempar kembang api, confetti, balon, & bakar kambing)

**Pojok ngebacot Author:**

**Huff…selesai…mungkin fanfic Hercules 'Bleach ancur ver' bakalan lama di-updatenya… mati ide!! Ditambah, gue lagi menekuni beberapa anime seperti Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Nabari no Ou, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, dan Soul Eater…pengen bikin fanficnya juga seh…tapi...impian itu setinggi gunung...apa daya tanganku buntung...halah! Sok puitis! Btw, ini cuma perasaan gue aja ato kayaknya tokoh Black Cat & Naruto lebih nonjol di sini ya?? (bingung sendiri) Ah, tauk ah! Gelap! Maklum minus gue nambah! (kok malah tambah ga' nyambung...)  
**

**Oh, iya! Buat fans Bleach dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn, coba ke sini deh… www. bleachasylum. com (spasi diilangin). Forum ini lumayan keren deh…**

**Oh, yeah kalau ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mau dimuntahkan (kok bahasanya gitu sih??) ke para badguys Bleach dan Naruto tercinta kita, silahkan taroh juga di REVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWW!! Minta review mbak… minta review mas… saya udah 1 bulan belon makan…(loch?) **


End file.
